


Side story 1: N'yarlana Tepan's rainy night

by WonderSilver



Series: Stories from around Kisaragi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: Summary: Just a maid doing her job in the middle of the night. What could go wrong?
Series: Stories from around Kisaragi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085048
Kudos: 1





	Side story 1: N'yarlana Tepan's rainy night

It was a dark rainy night at the magnificent gothic Ferre manor, the lady of the house was sound asleep. The manors usual staff was out on vacation, but one decided to stay: The maid of the house, N'yarlana was almost done with her work, only taking this long from the brief pauses she made to cower in fear at the occasional thunder outside.

"Ok, that's the kitchen done, i should just have to deal with the dust gathering on the furnishings in the entrance hall and i can finally sleep" she said with a cheery, but quite tired voice. She made her way to the entrance hall, picking up her white dress skirt to be able to run more freely.

"Ok! Let's do thi-" "Eep!" She turned around at the sound of a vase falling to the ground. "Shit.." quietly said the intruder. What she saw, illuminated by the rainy moonlight that came in through the big windows of the manor, was a man with a fox tail and ears dressed in light black clothes. "W-who are you? y-y-you're a thief aren't you...!?" she exclaimed with a shaky and frightful voice.

"Now now lady, lets not do anything stu-" "S-STAY AWAY" her loud scream interrupted the intruder, even so the intruder walked closer, with intent to silence her, in whatever manner necessary. "Lady lady, don't scream so loudly! Someone will get the wrong idea. Speaking of which, how many people are currently here, hm?" He said with a calm, smooth voice; the voice of a man who wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I-its just m-me and the m-mistress.. please l-leave, w-why here.. i hate t-this.." She said with a soft whiny voice, on the verge of tears, her bright yellow eyes glistening in the dark manor. The man seeing nothing, but an emotional wreck of a girl walked closer. The thunder from the rain helping to add more stress to the poor girl.

She could see, what looked like a crowbar, hanging from his belt. she was terrified of what would happen next. "Leave? I apologize, I was only here because you forgot to close the window to the kitchen, you are the maid right? What a terrible mistake" he said with the same condescending tone, barely trying to fake kindness anymore. "M-me? Forgetting to close a w-window?.. what have i done... if the m-mistress finds out I'll I'll.."

Seeing his opportunity; he ran towards her, reaching to his hip for the crowbar, but he stopped midway when he heard something he didn't expect. "Im sorry.. i hate doing this.." Before he could fully react to her quiet words of sympathy, he saw her limbs fall apart; repulsive, terrifying black tentacles began to emerge from within her body. slowly wrapping around his body until he could hardly breath or even scream. Not that it would matter, for he lost all sense of pain the moment her head came off. revealing a pitch black abominable shapeless horror, only visible by the moonlight reflecting off its repulsive mucus, secreting from the horrific mass of eyes and mouths coming out of her neck. The intruder fortunately went completely and utterly mad before he could feel the excruciating pain of his face melting off, as if acid had been poured on him, at the sight of this eldritch horror. Once he fell limp, the awful horror retracted itself, piecing its body together once more.

Once N'yarlana was whole again, she hunched over and threw up, disgusting black vile came forth from her mouth. She wiped herself on her sleeve, and picked up her glasses before she could see the mess she had made. "Lady Ferre is going to kill meeee.." she cried out. With all the work she made for herself, seems like it'll be a sleepless night.


End file.
